Memories
by Thatkliqkid
Summary: ONESHOT.Triple H and Shawn Michaels discuss Wrestlemania and retirement


_ "Remind me again it's worth it all – so I can go home" _

_ **Memories – Within Temptation**_

Wrist bound, feet raised and back iced Shawn lay against the tiles taking comfort in the frosty bolts that tingled down his spine. Eyes narrowed in exhaustion the Texan glanced through shadowed orbs at the ceiling, groaning in dismay when his vision became blocked by Hunter's beaming face.

"Nice welcome"

"I'm tired" moaned Shawn flicking sweat veiled strands from his face.

"Aww poor show stealing Shawnie" joked Hunter ruffling his hair

"Don't Hunter" Shawn whined, tone threaded with fatigue and the bite of annoyance.

Hunter rose, choosing to sit on the bench rather than provoke Shawn anymore. The harsh condemnation of his actions assured him that his buddy really was as tired as he claimed.

"You were awesome" he complimented, changing tact swiftly,

" Thanks, you were too" yawned Shawn

" Not as good as you and 'Taker"

" Well no, your match didn't have me in it" smirked Shawn

" I'm sure you're supposed to be modest now, you know God opposing the proud and rewarding the humble and all that"

" The five minute appreciation ceremony went to my head" snickered Shawn, " Well done on remembering the scripture though"

" Someone kept reading me passages during the travel through Texas. Can't think _who_" Hunter replied sardonically.

Shawn chuckled weakly, wanting nothing more than to grant his worn out limbs the sleep they so desperately craved.

" Do you think anyone would mind if I just went to sleep here?" he mumbled sleepily attempting to snuggle against the wall.

" Maybe the arena staff who want to lock up?"

" Pedigree them for me" Shawn pleaded drowsily

" Are you really that tired?" questioned Hunter, unable to conceal the concern embedded in the words. He resumed sitting on his haunches, staring it cobalt spheres that were misted with weariness.

" I feel like I wrestled forever"

"Thirty minutes is a long time" Hunter conceded

"It never used to be" sighed Shawn wistfully

" Yeah but you weren't forty three back then and even if it did feel like forever you still had the best match on the card. Thanks for totally killing the crowd by the way"

"Anytime"

"You're not funny"

"Neither are you" retorted Shawn

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Why are you?"

"Because my best friend's an idiot"

"Your reflection's your best friend? That hurts Hunter"

Hunter attempted to stifle his splutters as he swiped at Shawn.

"Hit me and die"

"Ooh what'ch'ya gonna do? Talk me to death?"

" No I'm gonna do this" threatened Shawn grabbing his friend by the arm, Hunter yelped as Shawn twisted the flesh releasing him with a sickening giggle, admiring the scarlet hue now coating Hunter's skin.

"That was uncalled for" wailed Hunter wincing as his skin continued to smoulder from the Chinese burn.

"You hit me therefore you started it" replied Shawn resuming his place on the floor, a hiss escaped him as the ice pack connected with his back once more.

"Do you really think you'll be able to leave after next year's 'Mania?" asked Hunter quietly, breaking the comfortable silence they had lapsed into.

Shawn scrunched his face up, eyes closed briefly as he contemplated.

"Yeah. I think I will" he murmured, " I think it's getting to the time you know? Bow out gracefully as they say"

"You could always stick around like Hogan" teased Hunter

"I don't think so" laughed Shawn.

" Gonna be a lot of people sad to see you go"

" And a lot of people ready to throw a party"

" Don't be stupid"

" I'm not. I'm being honest. Not everyone likes me and I'm fine with it. I don't seek approval, I seek admiration"

Hunter grinned

" You know no matter how much you've changed a little bit of you always stays the same"

" I know, I'm working on fixing that" Shawn assured him

Hunter shook his head in a frantic refusal for his friend to dissolve his sense of humour.

Sitting here with Shawn Hunter felt a pang of sadness, seeing how beat the elder man was after his match and discussing the looming retirement cemented the painful reality that moments like these were growing few and far between.

" So this time next year where will you be?"

" What time is it?" questioned Shawn groggily

" About 11"

Shawn allowed his eyes to flicker open once more denying them slumber.

" With you"

" With me?"

" With you" repeated Shawn lethargically, " Stealing the show"

Hunter patted him on the shoulder, his tender touch conveying the words he struggled to voice over the lump in his throat.

He sat beside Shawn, listening as his watch ticked in the silence, broken only by his friend's patterned breathing, the soft intake of breath letting him know Shawn had succumbed to the exhaustion that had overwhelmed him following the match.

With a despairing sigh he wished he'd told Shawn how proud he was more often, yearned for more than three hundred and sixty five days to spend with his friend and cherish their memories. It was going to be bleak once his buddy left.

He stuffed Shawn's discarded clothes into his duffel bag, propped it beneath the Texan's head as a makeshift pillow.

He watched as Shawn stirred in his sleep, lost in a dream that Hunter could no longer see. A subconscious that had once conjured up titles and top guys now crafted aspirations that were personal to Shawn and Shawn alone. The desire to be a champion and a wrestler paled under the hunger to be a father, husband and Christian soldier.

" I'm gonna miss you Shawnie" Hunter whispered sadly, hoping the sentiments echoed through Shawn's sleeping form.


End file.
